A Tahno One Shot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Sorry, couldn't think of a better title, but... After Tahno loses his bending, he's a mess. Dylan knows that, but maybe she also knows how to help him? Tahno/OC


**OHMIGAWD A RAVENOUS PAIR OF RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! Hah, made you look, didn't I? I didn't? Pretend you did! What do you mean 'no'? Don't you want to make me happy? You don't? Then go away, fudgeface!**

**I've decided a little Avatar/Legend of Korra was needed. Cause, let's face it, Tahno needs a little loving.**

**Alex: You just like Tahno because he looks like Nnoitra from Bleach.**

**Me: Was I talking to you, woman? Silence!**

**Oh, Jesus! I forgot to mention….I got a 31 inch batman figure! It's in my bedroom window now. It's epic. It's the shit! Oh, and now I have red hair, how nifty. Oh, happy days, on with it!**

**Songs I listened to while writing this: Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)—Cher**

**Song for the Lonely—Also by Cher**

**Kryptonite—Three Doors Down**

**If I Could Turn Back Time—Cher**

**Under Your Spell/Standing—Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast**

**Don't Have to Be Rich—Prince (Oh, men in the 80's *insert eye roll*)**

**Down With the Sickness—Disturbed (Inner monologue: Vee, you're disturbed. Me: :3 I know!)**

**99 Problems—Jay-z**

**Let the Sunshine in—Hair Cast**

I lied in bed, mulling over the events of the past week.

I know what happened. I read about it in the paper. The Equalist attacks on the benders at the finals of the Probending match. The White Falls Wolfbats won. Even though they cheated, I felt happy.

I had known Tahno since we were little, and he's not as bad as he seems, honest. I mean, sure he's selfish and egotistical and hardheaded and a cheater, but he's actually a real sweetheart.

Ever since he started Probending, I've been following his success, and I felt happy for him, but at the same time, I would wish he'd lose, just to be put back into place. Then I'd feel guilty about thinking that way about the one I love.

That's right, I said it. I love Tahno of the Wolfbats. I was listening to the match on the radio, while cleaning up my house.

"_Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries' Fire Ferrets!" the announcer said, in an annoyingly squeaky voice. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "And their opponents, the three-time defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!"_

"_The champs and challengers face off at the center line," a new voice said, beginning the narration of the match. "Here we go!"_

_The bell dinged, signaling the beginning of the match. "Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water muck. Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor. Oh, and Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you, sir!'"_

_I smirked, hearing this, thinking about how much I really didn't like that guy. I tuned back in to the narrator. "…Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would definitely illicit a foul…or apparently not."_

_I growled to myself, glaring at the bowl I was cleaning. _

"_And the Wolfbats advance dispute Tahno exceeding the water bending time limit. A questionable call by the officials, and Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick! The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood."_

"_Looks like Tahno snick in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching, but it's obviously not this one."_

_I shook my head, knowing Tahno; he probably paid off the refs. That was one reason that I was unyieldingly furious with him, the other reason being, 'he didn't have time to waste on anyone who couldn't bend to the extent he could,' and he 'feels that anyone would make better company than someone who didn't use their bending to prove they were better than anyone else.' If you hadn't noticed, that was him, insulting me and my pride. Guess who's not on Dylan's nice list?_

_A crash resonated throughout the room, and my head snapped up, only to see that I had broken another plate. I sighed, focusing back on the match as I grabbed the broom._

"_A splash-and-clash sends the Avatar into zone three as well. And, it's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a-"_

"_Wait just a second, folks! Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely!" I felt myself smile, as I threw the remnants of my plate. "What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two!"_

"…_Once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand. Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me!"_

"_Tahno, you never change," I murmured, jumping onto my couch and staring at the radio intently, contemplating turning it off. I always do this, but I never turn it off. I can't find it in myself to do it."_

"_Round two shall be decided by a tie breaker!" the annoying voice from before announced. _

"_The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss," the ref said. "Which element do you chose?"_

"_The Fire Ferrets have chosen water as their element," the announcer said. "Tahno and Korra will go head to head, one-on-one."_

_I felt myself grinning. "Tahno's gonna get his ass handed," I mused to myself._

"_Round Two goes to the Fire Ferrets!"_

"…_One round apiece: who wants it more?" the announcer asked himself. "The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now. Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs? It's all down to the final round! Mako is leaving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!"_

"_Of course they are…"_

"_Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!"_

"_If it's gone too far, then stop talking about it, and do something!" I growled to the electronic device._

"_Knockout!" the ref shouted._

"_Well, folks, it's a controversial call, but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions."_

"_That's great," I said, reaching over to turn the volume up, to hear Tahno's unavoidable speech, composed of self-complimenting, rubbing his victory in other's faces, and possibly some back-handed compliments._

"…_Anyone else wanna take on the champs?!" Tahno asked at last._

_A long pause ensued, being broken by the narrator. "Folks, there is some electrical disturbance in the stands. Metal bender cops are dropping like flies. There appears to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands. One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now, and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants-"_

But right after this, everything went quiet, and it wasn't my radio, by the way, something was happening at the stadium, and the next day, I found out what.

I still had the paper, flimsy from me rereading it constantly, I just couldn't believe it. _Tahno lost his bending_. We were both water benders, but he was always better than me. He loved his bending, lived on it, but me? I wished I didn't have it. As far as I know, it was the reason my father left. He's an Equalist now, and I haven't seen him in years.

Why couldn't I have been the one to lose my bending, and not Tahno? His bending was his life. He couldn't live without it, but I could.

That's when I made up my mind, I would go find Tahno. Sure, I was pissed at him, but as far as I knew, he lost everything in that single moment when Amon took his bending, and I was still his friend, as far as I was concerned, and he needed a friend right now.

With a sudden burst of inspiration, I shot out of bed and quickly got dressed, brushing my teeth and hair. As I was putting on my shoes, I thought about breakfast. I mean, donuts are always nice, but…bagels? Ugh, I don't know.

I stood up from the couch and made my way to the fridge, opening it. "Holy excitement, Batman!" I cried out in delight. "Cool Whip!"

I grabbed the tub out of the fridge and pulled out a spoon from the draw that held the utensils. "Now, should I take this to go? Or should I eat it here?"

I pouted, deciding to take it with me. I left my apartment, locking the door behind me. You never know what kind of creepers might be creeping about waiting for the chance to sneak into your unlocked house, to steal your pudding and potatoes!

I giggled, speed walking down the street while happily munching on the Cool Whip, gaining strange looks from people. I looked around for City Hall, where Tahno was supposed to be, giving his testimony to the chief of police.

I walked into the large building and started to make my way to the Chief's office before I was stopped. "Hey! What are you doing?" a male's voice demanded.

I spun around, my mouth full of Cool Whip. "Wha?"

"You can't bring food in here!" the man in a security outfit said, pointing that bat thing at me.

"But…I want it!" I told him.

"I don't care, you can't have it in here," the man said.

"But it's yummy, and I want to eat it."

"If you want to eat it, you'll have to step outside."

"But I have a friend here that needs me."

"Then you'll have to hand over that food."

"YOU WANT IT FOR YOURSELF, DON'T YOU?!" I demanded, clutching the container to my chest.

The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, I don't. I'm enforcing the rules, so please, either finish eating the food outside or throw it away."

"Look, man, you don't understand. I have a friend in there that needs me, and I can't go in there without this!"

"Does your friend need it?" he asked.

I wasn't paying attention, because I shoved the last of the container into my mouth. "Wha?"

"I'll take that as a no," he said, turning away.

I quickly swallowed. "Hey, wait!"

The man turned back. "Yes, what is it?"

I handed him the empty tub, and flashed him…a smile. _You thought I would do something inappropriate, didn't you? _

He glared and took the item from my hand, throwing I'm the trash. "Well, bye! I had fun!"

He continued to glare as I went upstairs. When he couldn't see me anymore, I pulled out the handcuffs I had nicked from him just seconds before, and began playing with them. When I got to the top of the stair I paused, confused.

"What am I…doing here?" I asked no one in particular, looking around. My eyes landed on a figure sitting on a bench, talking to a girl in water tribe garb. My eyes widened. _That's Tahno? He looks awful! _

I made my way over to him, standing silently behind him on the bench while he talked to the Avatar. "I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me was permanent," Tahno said, looking at her. Something in his voice just broke me.

He turned toward Korra. "You gotta get him for me," he said. She nodded in understanding.

Just then Chief Bei Fong, Tenzin—the Avatar's mentor, and Mr. Sato—a very wealthy business man—came out, talking about what he saw at the tournament.

Mr. Sato then left, and Tenzin told Tahno that they were ready to see him. Tahno stood up, and turned towards Korra. "See ya around…uhvatar," he said, a small smile broke out on his face before he turned around and followed Chief Bei Fong and Tenzin, his shoulder slumped.

When he was out of earshot, I sighed, jumping over the bench to sit next to Korra, who jumped in surprise. "He's worse than I thought he'd be," I noted, looking in the direction that Tahno had just been.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Know him? I practically grew up with him," I told her.

"I never saw you around with him, though," she noted.

"Before he became a pro at probending, we had a falling out," I shrugged. "Haven't spoken to him since."

"How do you think he'll react to seeing you here?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? Who cares? All I know is that he needs a friend, and I'm probably his only option, besides you."

"Tahno and I are not friends," he denied, glaring.

I held my hands up. "Anyway, I heard about the match, you against Tahno, one-on-one? I have to give you props. Sometimes I wish I had the guts to do that, but his water bending is way better than mine…or was, I guess," I frowned.

"I'll just leave you to it then," she said, standing up.

"Where are you off to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My crush's girlfriend's house," she mumbled.

"Meow~ Catfight!"

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, he and his brother needed a place to stay, so she invited them, and they invited me to visit."

"And you probably somehow got guilted into it?"

"Yup."

"Well, I'll see you around then," I told her, grinning. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, uh…"

"Dylan."

"You too, Dylan," she smiled before exiting, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

~~~The Funk was not with you. Die. Unc unc unc OW!~~~ (**a/n: that's a time skip!**)

"Dylan?" a voice snapped me out of my memory of this dream I had last night. My head shot up, I knew that voice.

"Tahno?!" I asked smiling. I shot up from my seat and pulled him into a hug. "Tahno, I missed you!"

He slowly wrapped his arms around me. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course, silly!"

"Why, though?"

"Shh, I wanna try something, my mother taught me," I told him. I felt him nod. I gently rubbed my hands against his back, moving my fingers to get the water from the nearby fountain. I held the water to him, calming my breathing.

"What are you-?"

"Hush," I snapped, laying my head on his chest. Slowly the water began to seep into his body and he shivered. The last of the water fell from my grasp, and I knew it had worked.

"What did you do?" he asked, pushing me away gently. I giggled and pointed to the fountain.

"Bend that water!" I commanded him. He stared at me.

"Dylan, I can't bend, you know that, I…"

I kissed him gently and when I pulled away, I whispered, "Bend the water."

He nodded, turning to the fountain. He wiggled his fingers, tentatively, and the water moved. He shot a surprised look at me. "How-?" he asked, moving the water in whip-like motions.

"I transferred my bending to you," I told him, smiling at the sight of him happy again. The water splashed back into the fountain and he turned to me, suddenly angry.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you were the best," I told him. "And I was a nobody who didn't even want my bending in the first place."

He blinked. "You listened to the matches?"

"All of them, Tahno. I had to make sure you were alright."

The next thing I know, his lips are pressed forcefully to mine, and I smile, knowing the old Tahno is back, _my _Tahno was back.

**Nyaaaa! The youth! It burns! I've decided oneshots are funner than I thought they were before. I mean, I actually finish them!**

**I forgot my disclaimer up there, so here it is: I do not own Avatar, but any characters that you don't recognize are mine.**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness, and um…Reviews, they make Jashin-sama happy, so if you review, I won't have to sacrifice any of you.**

**Anywhooozits, loves and hugs,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee**


End file.
